THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN: From Sidekick To Hero
by RJay Fame
Summary: Ron Stoppable has always been the nameless sidekick of Kim Possible. That changes when Ron is bitten by a genetically-engineered spider. He realizes that he has developed several amazing abilities. Through friendship, romance & tragedy...he learns that with great power, comes even greater responsibility. He will finally become the hero & become... THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN.
1. Prologue

**(HEROES by Jamie Newcomb)**

_A Hero Fights For You _

_A Hero Stands By Your Side _

_A Hero Is Willing To Go An Inch Longer_

_A Hero Knows What It's Like To Lose Someone _

_A Hero Knows What To Do Right Then _

_A Hero Never Leaves Someone Behind_

_A Hero Has Someone To Make Them Who They Are _

_A Hero Will Never Risk Someone To Save Himself _

_A Hero Always Takes The Risk Just For The Last One_

_We All Have A Hero In Us_

_We All Need A Hero_

**(A HERO by Nicola Burkett)**

_A hero thinks of others before they think of themselves _

_A hero will die to protect _

_A hero can be of any age, any colour _

_A hero can be man, woman or child _

_A hero is courageous, loving and brave _

_A hero will never complain _

_A hero can be made in one act of compassion Or years of tender loving care _

_Some hero's are remembered, whilst many are left forgotten _

_Hero's are angels in disguise, saving precious innocent lives_


	2. A New Friend

DISCLAIMER: KIM POSSIBLE™ & ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY.

DISCLAIMER: SPIDER-MAN™ & ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL.

**{****Chapter 1: GROWN APART}**

It was a rainy afternoon at Middleton Cemetery. A lone figure, clad in a dark-colored suit stands in front of a tombstone. His blond hair, soaked & matted down to where his chocolate-brown eyes resided. He knelt in front of the tombstone where he placed a white rose.

**"Hey," **A sad smile comes across the young man's face.** "Things have been a little rough without ya'll but I'll make it. Kim & her family have been a real help." **A tear falls down the young man's freckled cheek. **"I don't blame myself anymore for...for what happened."**

The blonde man stands up.** "I'll never forget the lessons ya'll taught me."** He lightly chuckles.** "It took me longer than it should have but I get it all the same. Team Possible is still fighting the good fight but ever since I became...'you-know who', I've been handling some baddies that might not be as flamboyant as the ones Kim usually takes down, but just as ruthless."**

He pulls out what looks like a red mask with a "webbed" pattern from his pocket & looks into the two steely-white eyepieces. **"KP knows who I am. It's pretty hard keeping a secret this big from the woman you love but I bet she already knew."** He places the mask back into his pocket.

A tear escapes his eye.** "I miss you both so much." **He stares at the back of his right hand wear he had a small bite & lets out a small chuckle. **"It's surprising what can happen after you get bitten by a spider." **

Ron Stoppable thinks back on the moment when his life had beeen changed forever.

_**-Who am I?...I'm Spider-man.-**_

Ron is sitting at the edge of Kim's bed. He notices that Kim seems to be a little nervous about something. **"Are you okay, KP?"**

**"I'm fine." **The redheaded heroine smiles.

_"Man, I love that smile." _The blonde-haired boy thinks to himself._ "Everything about her is amazing."_

Ron is brought out of his thoughts by his bestfriend's soft voice.** "Ron...there's something I need to tell you."**

Ron shakes his head.** "Sure, KP. You can tell me anything."**

Kim slowly gets a little closer to Ron. **"Well, I...I love you, Ron Stoppable." **She wraps her arms around Ron's neck & pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Ron finally remembers how to speak. **"I love you too, KP."**

A seductive smile comes across Kim's face. **"Then you'll definitely enjoy this."** She pushes Ron back on the bed & straddles his waist. She then proceeds to slowly pull off her shirt.

Ron is so mesmerized by the sight of his longtime bestfriend, half-naked & sitting on his lap with a hungry look in her eye. The look she gave him alone made him realize that he was in for a wild ride. Ron was so distracted by his inner monologue, he didn't notice Kim, who had her face merely inches from his. **"You ready, Ronald?"**

Ron managed to shake the cobwebs from his head.** "What KP?"**

**"I said,"** Suddenly her voice changed.** "Are you ready, Ronald?"**

Ron blinked a few times, then realized that his mom was calling him from downstairs which meant that he was in his _own_ house, which also means that he was in his_ own _room in his _own_ bed & that what was happening a few seconds ago was nothing but a dream.

Upon realizing this, the blonde-haired boy sits up & looks at his clock. **"Crap. I'm gonna be late for school!"**

With that, he rushes out of bed & after a quick (and cold) shower, he pulls on his classic outfit; a red jersy over a black turtleneck with tan cargo pants & grey sneakers. He then grabs Rufus, places him in his pocket & heads downstairs.

He sees his dad sitting in the living room with some books & a calculator.** "Hey dad. Bringing work home again, I see."**

Ben Stoppable smiles.** "Yep. An actuary's work is never done."** He looks at his watch.** "You realize school starts in 10 minutes."**

Ron nods. **"I was just on my way out."** He opens the door. **"See ya'll later." **Just as he was about to leave he was stopped by his mother.

**"Ronald, aren't you forgetting something?" **She gives Ron a small black case.

**"Aww man. Do I seriously have to wear these?" **He complains as he opens the case, revealing a pair of rectangular framed eyeglasses.

The look on Mrs. Stoppable's face told him her answer. **"Okay." **After putting the glasses on he gives his mom a hug & hops onto his scooter thinking to himself, _"Barkin's gonna have a cow if I'm late again." _With that thought in mind he heads off to school.

_**-Who am I?...I'm Spider-man.-**_

Ron pulls up in the school parking lot with surprisingly 2 minutes to spare. Just as he was about to go inside he noticed some commotion coming from the side of the building so he decides to check it out.

When he reaches the source of all the commotion he sees a group of guys, including Kim's boyfriend, Josh Mankey, picking on a kid who looked a few years younger than Ron himself.

Pushing thru the crowd, Ron stand between the young boy and guys who were picking on him. **"Come on fellas. Leave the kid alone."**

Josh walks up to Ron.** "You really should mind your business, Stoppable."**

Ron gives a defiant glare **"Helping others is my business & I don't think Kim would appreciate her boyfriend's actions right now."**

**"She won't hear about it if you know what's good for you." **Josh remarks with a threatening tone.

Ron holds his ground.** "Just leave him alone & we'll be cool."**

Josh smiles & turns away, seemingly to leave. **"Alright." **He quickly turns & gives Ron a staggering right cross to the face, followed by a punch in the gut, causing Ron to fall on the pavement clutching his abdomen.

Usually, Ron would have saw the initial punch coming but it had been some time since he & Kim have done any missions so he was a little out of practice.

**"Just because you used to hang out with Kim doesn't make you any less of a loser."** Josh kicks the downed boy in the stomach.** "That should teach ya not to forget your place."**

As the schoolbell rings, signaling the beginning of school, Josh and the other students quickly dispersed, leaving Ron & the young boy he helped on the side of the building.

Ron rested his back on the building, clutching his abdomen. It was then that he got a good look at the kid who had helped him. He had brown hair that look a little longer than his. He had blue eyes which lied behind a pair of glasses that were similar to his own except the frames were wider.

The young boy broke the silence. **"Thanks. The name's Peter, Peter Parker."**

Ron smiles & entends a hand to the boy. **"As an old friend of mine would say, 'No big'."** A sad smile comes comes across his face.

The boy takes Ron's hand & helps him up. **"Aren't you Ron Stoppable?"**

Ron smiles at the fact that someone knows him. **"The one & only." **He hears the tardy bell ring & walks with Peter to the front door. **"We better get inside before Barkin catches us & gives us detention."**

**"Yeah, you got a point there, Ron."** Peter knowingly agrees as they walk inside.

**"Well," **Ron turns to his new friend. **"this is where we go our seperate ways." **He extends his hand.

Peter shakes his hand.** "Yep. Thanks again, Ron."**

**"No big. See you around, Pete." **Ron flashes his goofy grin.

With that both teens made their way to their respective classes. Both managing to avoid the somehow omnipresent Steven Barkin.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: And there you have it.)**

**RON: I got three questions. Where's the action man? Why did ya have to cut my dream short? And why am I getting beat up already?**

**ME: All for the sake of the readers' entertainment & my amusement.**

**RON: This is how you treat your leading man! Alright *eats a naco***

**ME: Anyways, read & review *grabs a naco* These are pretty good. Who invented these?**

**RON: Are you kidding me! *walks out with nacos***

**ME: Was it something I said?**


	3. Unexpected Invitations

_**In response to the last chapter's reviews:**_

*CB73- You got that right.

*Gdamon12x- I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**RON: Thank you all for reading, following & reviewing this story. I've asked RJay to let me & Peter introduce this chapter. I want to apologize for RJay taking so long to update. He's started his senior year in highschool.**

**PETER: Hey guys. Ready to roll, Rufus?**

**RUFUS: *puts a thumbs up* Uh-huh.**

**RON: Alright fellas. Without furter to do, I present to you...THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN chapter 2. Haha. That rhymed.**

**PETER & RUFUS: *groans***

**{CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED INVITATIONS}**

The school day went pretty well so far, all things considered. Ron had been doing quite well in school, especially when it came to science & technology. He could rival Wade when it came to tech. He realized that when he was accidentally turned evil, his expertise with science didn't come from Drakken but it was awakened by the affects of the Attitudinator. It had removed all his inhibitions & motivated him to a point where nearly succeeded in defeating Kim Possible.

After he was turned back to normal, however, Ron realized that he actually possessed the inert knowledge of various technological & scientific concepts, most noticably in chemistry. He wasn't dumb, he was just lazy & had always depended on Kim when it came to those to subjects.

Sadly times changed. Shortly after the "Zorpox sitch", Kim got together with her long-time crush, Josh Mankey. Slowly but surely, they grew apart & Ron was left with nothing to do to occupy his time so he spent it studying & broadening his mind until he became engrossed in books.

He had also grown reclusive in his room, not as much as Wade but he would only come out to eat & go to school. Rufus & his parents had to repeatedly convince him to go outside so he wouldn't spend all his time buried behind a book.

Even though he had become more focused & intelligent since Kim started dating Josh, Ron still retain some of his joking personallity, though it didn't matter much due to the fact that he was still at the bottom of the school's social "food chain".

To make a long story sort; Ron Stoppable's life sucked. And that's saying something, given how his social status wasn't any better before. He was still considered a loser by his peers, just an intellectual one.

_"It's funny._" Ron thought to himself. _"I'm probally one of the smartest kids in school, yet I'm still stuck being called a loser."_

Ron was brought out of his thoughts by the bell signalling the beginning of his lunch period.

**"Thank God it's Pizza Day, eh Rufus?"** The blonde smiled as Rufus appeared from his pocket, giving Ron a thumbs up.

After placing his books into his locker, Ron proceeds to the cafeteria. Once there, he grabs a tray & waits in line. Looking over his shoulder, he notices Kim sitting with Josh & his friends. She looked happy. Ron quickly turned away as Josh started leaning in to kiss her.

He had finally reached the front of the line when one of the guys that were with Josh when Peter was getting picked on, cut in front of him & grabbed the last slice of pizza. **"Sorry, four-eyes."** The guy taunted.

Sighing in defeat, Ron turned to the lunch lady. **"I don't suppose you have anymore, do ya?" **he asked hopefully. Her reply came in the form of a trayfull of Middleton High's infamous "mystery meat".

Sighing, Ron takes a seat on the far side of the cafeteria. As was the norm, he sat alone, idly playing with his food.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a soft voice. **"Hey, Ron."**

Ron jumped at the sound of the voice. It belonged to the person Ron considered one of the prettiest & richest girls in Middleton High, Tara Hardy. Her mother, Anastasia Hardy, was the CEO of the Hardy Foundation. She founded the multi-million dollar company to help make advancements in scientific endeavors. Even though she appeared to have everything a teenage girl could want, she wasn't a stuck up, spoid brat like Bonnie. She may have been popular but she was the only person to give Ron the time of day.

**"Hey, Tara." **He looked at her face & noticed that she seemed nervous about something.** "Something wrong?"**

**"Well,"** she took a seat next to Ron. **"my birthday party is tomorrow night & I was wondering if you could come?" **She finish with a shy smile while nervously playing with her platinum-blonde hair.

It took Ron a couple moments before what she said finally registered.** "Uhm...I don't know. I'm not much of a party person."**

**"It would mean alot to me if you came. Bonnie took it upon herself to invite people & is only letting me invite a couple of people."** She grabs his arm & writes her number on it. As she gets up the bell rings & she gives Ron a smile.** "Think about it."**

Ron returns the smile.** "Sure."** _"She's pretty cute when she's nervous."_

**"I see you're quite the ladies man, Ronster."** a familiar voice said.

Ron turns & sees Peter smirking. **"Very funny, Pete."**

**"So, are you going."**

**"I don't know. I just don't feel like going that's all. Partying really isn't my thing."** Ron admitted as he & Peter left the lunchroom.

**"This is a chance to enjoy yourself dude, to mingle." **Peter stated as they made their way towards their last class before they were going on a fieldtrip to the Space Center.

**"I'm glad you're so concerned over my social life..."** Ron quipped sarcastically.

**"Dude, I'm trying to get you noticed." **Peter started as soon as they sat. **"Reputations are on the line here, man!"**

**"The only reputation I have now is on the bottom of the food chain." **Ron shook his head.

**"So what, man. Gotta live life while it's still full, you know?"**

Shaking his head, Ron replied. **"Highschool elites are most-likely gonna be there & that includes Mankey, who clearly has it in for me. Really not a good idea."** Josh was the most popular guy in the entire school next to Brick Flagg. He had girls fighting to get even close to him. The saddest thing was that he was also Kim's boyfriend.

**"Dude, Tara invited you herself . Besides, in case you didn't notice, she obviously has the hots for you." **the brown-haired boy pointed out with a smirk.

Ron immediately motioned for Peter to be quiet as soon as the object of their conversation made her way in and took her seat up ahead. For a split second, Ron considered what Peter was trying to tell him. Tara had looks and a body that drove any guy crazy.

On the other hand, there was Kim. Ron could not stop looking at her. She was just as beautiful as Tara. Ron wished he could have her. She was seated two seats to the left of him listening intently to the lecture. Her face looked like an angel from heaven. _"Even without make-up, she's still beautiful." _he thought.

In a hushed whisper, Peter continued the conversation.**"Plus I hear Kim's going."**

Ron swore that Pete just read his mind.** "What?"**

**"Yeah, man. So that's another reason to come. Talk to her, you know? Sweep her off her feet & all that good stuff."**

Ron hadn't spoken to Kim in a long time. He didn't even know if she even remembered him. Ron shook his head.** "I don't know Pete. She's not easily swept off her-"**

**"Mr. Stoppable?"**

Ron turned his head back around to face the teacher, Mr. Barkin.** "Yes, Mr. Barkin?"**

**"What is the answer to the question I just asked?"** he asked while other members in the class snickered and rolled their eyes.

Ron looked bewildered.

**"We're not going on this field trip until you give an answer, Stoppable."**

Shouts of_ 'come on'_ and_ 'are you kidding?' _as well as_ 'you better answer this...' _were heard.

Ron sighed and gave up.

**"Socrates was a greek philosopher."**

**"Thank You. Mr. Stoppable. Class, you should all possess Stoppable's initiative. That's why I'm giving you all a quiz tomorrow on greek philosophy."**

The whole class groaned and moaned all at once.

**"Now, come on the bus is waiting."** Mr. Barkin said as he led the class out.

As Ron went out of the room, he could hear the scolding from several students. He walked faster to the bus.

**"You know that feeling you get when you know something bad is gonna happen?"** Ron said as he sat down next to Peter.

**"Yeah. What about it?"**

**"I think I'm starting to feel it." **Ron said hopelessly as he caught a glimpse of some guys cracking their knuckles and giving Ron a mean look.

**-Who am I?...I'm Spider-man.-**

Finally arriving at the Middleton Space Center, the bus stopped. Everyone stepped off with Ron getting off the bus last. He looked at the outside of the building, as memories of him here with Kim flooded his mind.

Ron stood next to Peter. **"Yep. Nice to know it hasn't changed."**

Peter chuckled.** "This is your millionth time so far right?"**

**"Yeah. But its been a while."**

They made their way in. The tour guide was then presented.** "Hello. I'm work with the space center's applied sciences division. My name is Professor Acari."**

**"What's with the bugs?"** Bonnie inquired about the several spiders that were in seperate glass containers.

**"Arachnids."** Ron corrected.

**"Who asked you, loser?" **the brunette snapped at him.

**"Just clarifying. Spiders are commonly misconcepted that way."**

**"Quite correct."** Prof. Acari smiles & replies to the inquiry.** "Anyways, to answer your question, I am trying to develope a new species of arachnids."**

**"Excuse me, Professor" **Tara speaks up behind Ron. **"How do expect to do that?"**

**"That's a good question. Anyone care to try to answer it?"**

The professor looked around & saw nothing but blank faces. As he was about to answer Ron spoke up.

**"Cross-species genetics." **The blonde stated while nervously pushing his glasses up on his face."** Using specific genetic material from several different species to create an entirely new species." **Seeing the professor nodd for him to go on, Ron continues.** "Theoretically, if the process is successful it would be a huge breakthrough in genetic research, which can also pave the way in the line of medicine. For example, genetic material from a lizard could be used to excellerate tissue regeneration in humans."**

**"But science always has a downside." **Ron commented. **"If the algorhythms for any set of DNA were too unbalanced, it can result in the traits of one species overpowering another. In humans it could result in deformity or, if not including, death."**

By the time Ron finished, several scientist who happened to hear the conversation were completely shocked at the teen's display of knowlege in a field that they hadn't expected someone of his age to be even remotely interested in.

To say Prof. Acari was amazed would be a complete understatement. The most he expected was a base answer. **"That's absolutely correct." **He then pulled Ron to the side.** "What is your name?"**

**"Ron Stoppable."**

**"We'll Mr. Stoppable, I would love to hear more of your thoughts on genetics. Where did you get such insight for it?"**

**"I've been following your developements over the last few months & I grew quite interested."** Ron admitted.

**"Well it's good to see young people with such a keen mind in science."** He looked at his watch then turned to the class. **"I have to attend a meeting so feel free to look around this area only." **He gave Ron a small card.** "Please call so we can discuss some of the developements we're doing here. You can be of great help in the name of science."**

**"Sure thing. I'll keep that in mind." **Ron places the card into his pocket as the professor headed to his meeting.

Ron made his way over to several small glass containers holding several strange looking spiders.

**"Careful, they bite." **a voice said behind him.

Ron turned around and saw Tara. He thought he was going to have a heart attack right then and there. Her beauty was that overwhelming. **"Oh um...hi." **he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

**"You're like the first one so far that actually has an interest for pesty-looking creatures."**

**"Well, they're okay but I prefer to admire spiders behind the glass"**

**"I know what you mean. I love spiders but only from a distance."**

Ron chuckled weakly and nodded.

**"You feeling okay?"**

**"Uh, yes. I think I am. No I mean I-I am."** he nodded while smiling and trying to regain his composure.

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine." **The flustered boy rubs the back of his neck.

**"Okay here's the deal," **she whispered. **"I just thought you should know. Josh is sending his buddies to try & beat you up. Don't say anything!" **Tara raised a hand signaling that he shouldn't speak. **"You have a chance to run."**

**"But I-I What do you .."**

**"Just hide!"**

Tara pointed at a hallway stairwell behind him.

Ron looked back at Tara and then saw a group of jocks running toward him.

That was when he ran out to the stairwell.

**-Who am I?...I'm Spider-man.-**

_"Can't I get a single good day?" _Ron thought as he ran upwards.

**"Hey guys! There he is!" **one of Josh's goons pointed upwards.

_"I guess not."_

**"Get back here, loser!"** Another one of the guys roared.

He didn't have time to think. He only had time to run. Ron ran up the stairs faster. He soon got to a door that he quickly opened. As he burst in, he looked around and saw that he was in the advanced radiology lab.

He took the opportunity to breath. **"Looks like I lost them for now."**

The lab was dark except for a few lamps stationed on top of several work desks. Despite the room looking a bit ominous, Ron saw another room up ahead that had a bright blue light shining from it.

_"Wonder what's in there."_ He thought as he walked towards the room.

The sign on the door read 'CAUTION'.

_"I really shouldn't be here." _The blonde thought. Against his better judgement, Ron proceeded to enter the room. Once inside he noticed that there was a large web in the middle of the room. The wierd thing about it was that the web strands weren't thin like your typical spider's silk. This web was much thicker.

Ron slowly raised his hand to touch a strand of the web. Despite the thickness of it, the web felt extremely light._ "This is totally badical." _Ron thought. He was so caught up in admiring the web that he didn't notice a small, uniquely-colored spider lowering itself on a webline onto his forearm then slowly crawl down his arm.

He jumped when his phone beeped. **"Ahh!" **Pulling it out, he realized that he had just got a text from Peter who was asking where he was. **"Crap. Better get back before Barkin decides he misses me."** Ron said half-seriously & half jokingly.

With that in mind he proceeded out the room & down the corridor leading to the stairwell that he had ran up earlier.

Once he opened the door leading to the place where his class was preparing to leave, he accidentally ran into a woman causing them both to fall on the floor.

Quickly recovering Ron stands up & offers a hand to the woman. **"I am so sorry miss. I should've been watching where I was going."**

As the woman got up, she straightened out her medium-length auburn hair & gave a smile. **"As my daughter would say, **_**'It's no big'**_**."**

It was then that he recognized the woman. **"Mrs. Possible?"**

The redheaded doctor looked at Ron for a second then gave him a small hug. **"It's good to see you, Ronald."**

The blonde smiles** "Likewise."**

**"I didn't recognize you with the glasses." **she admitted.

**"Yeah. The eye doctor said that I have acute blindness & that these would help."** He explained while indicating his glasses.

The doctor nodds then points to the door. **"Might wanna catch up with your class."**

**"Yeah. It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Possible." **The blonde gave a sad smile as he turned to join his classmates

She raised her eyebrow at how Ron had addressed her as _"Mrs. Possible"_ instead of _"Mrs. Dr. P"_. Neither she or her husband had seen the blonde-haired boy in several months. Her husband assumed that it was because Ron & Kim simply grew apart but Anne knew that it was because it involved her daughter's current boyfriend.

She made a mental note to have Ron over for dinner sometime soon. She then proceeded to bring her husband his lunch.** "I just hope he hasn't changed."**

**-Who am I?...I'm Spider-man.-**

**"You alright, man?" **Peter asked Ron as they were boarding the bus.** "You kinda disappeared after you went all nerdy on us." **A smirk came across his face. **"By the way, I saw you chatting it up with Tara."**

Ron rolled his eyes.** "Yes I'm alright, yes I did disappear for a sec & yes we were chatting." **He took his seat near the window where he noticed that the guys who were chasing here were being escorted out of the building by security. A small smirk plastered itself onto his face.

**"So it's safe to assume that you'll be at Tara's party." **Peter assumed as he took a seat next to the blonde.

**"Like I said before, I just really don't- Ahh! What the heck!?"** Ron winced in pain as he felt something bite him on his hand.

Looking down, Ron saw his answer in the form of a red & blue spider that was about the size of a dime. Even though he was fascinated by arachnids, he did not like them to be this close. Slightly panicking, Ron flicked it onto the floor & brought his foot down upon it.

**"You get it?"** Pete asked as he looked down at Ron's foot.

**"I believe so." **Breathing a sigh of relief.

**"You may wanna check with the nurse once we get back to school."** suggested Peter.

**"Nah." **the blonde replied as he examined his hand.** "It's not swelling or anything so there most likely wasn't any venom from the bite. It doesn't even sting."**

**"You sure?"**

Ron smiled. **"Yeah. It's no big."**

If either teen had been paying attention, they would have noticed Ron's skin growing slightly pale. He was soon about find out how _"big" _his sitch was at the moment.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the KP universe this story takes place at the end of their Junior year, which I made 8 months after the **_**"Bad Boy" episode**_**.)**

**ME: I hope you liked this chapter.**

**PETER: Now it's time for some action.**

**ME, RON & RUFUS: Boo-yah!**

**(Due to school, I'm gonna ask my readers to please be patient for updates. My schedule is pretty hectic.)**


End file.
